


thankful

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima shares all the things that she's thankful for.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	thankful

As Vansh got into bed, he curiously looked over at his wife. In the past fifteen minutes, he had changed into his night attire, brushed his teeth, and tried out a new skincare routine that Riddhima had insisted he should do before going to sleep. Vansh didn’t see the point of it. Then again, it was only the first day. He figured it would take at least a few more for him to be able to see any noticeable effects.

The point being was Vansh had accomplished so much in that brief amount of time, while Riddhima remained exactly as how he had left her: hunched over, and scribbling into a notebook.

“Itni der se kya likhi jaa rahi ho?” He asked, adjusting the red blanket over himself.

“Aaj America mein Thanksgiving hai.” Riddhima replied, smiling. “Toh mein ek list bana rahi hoon.” She looked at him. “Of all the things that I’m thankful for.”

Vansh smiled back. “Acha. Let me see.”

He peered over her shoulder but pulled back when Riddhima scooted up against him. She handed the notebook to him, and Vansh read it. It was filled with all the generic stuff. Thankful for the food she gets to eat, having a roof over her head, being able to drink clean water etc. Then there were a few more items that she had listed regarding his family. Like being thankful for all the yummy recipes Daadi teaches her, and how her and Siya’s sense of humour matches so well. Vansh skimmed through the rest.

Scrunching his brows, he asked, “Where am I on your list?”

“You’re not on it.” Riddhima answered.

Vansh looked at her, a twinge of hurt flashing in his eyes. “Why not?”

Riddhima gave him a teasing smile. She leaned over her side of the bed to open the first drawer on her nightside table. She pulled out another notebook. This one was floral. Sitting back up, she ran a hand over it, before she placed it against her chest.

Looking at him, she told Vansh with a smile, “Tumhe baaki sab ke saath thodi na rakh sakti hoon. Tumhe alag se rakha hai.”

Vansh looked away, blushing. Riddhima giggled.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned forward and told him, “Tumhe pata hai, jab tum aise sharamate ho na, bade cute lagte ho.”

Vansh’s blush grew deeper, and his lips curved upwards into a smile.

“Aww,” Riddhima giggled. Kissing him on the cheek, she said, “Aise hi muskurate raho. Mujhe bohot acha lagta hai.”

Vansh gestured towards the notebook. “Is my smile on your list?”

Grinning, Riddhima cracked open the book. She flipped through a few pages, and pointing at a certain line, she showed it to him. Vansh raised his brows, surprised to see his smile actually written down on the page.

“What’s number one on the list?” He asked, flipping back through the pages.

Riddhima rested her head against his arm. “For existing.”

Vansh’s cheeks heated when he read the same words. As he made his way down the list, he chuckled a few times, while Riddhima giggled, and hid her face in his arm.

“How long have you been writing this?” He asked, reaching the end of the list.

Riddhima shrugged. “For a while now I guess.”

Vansh looked at the last number again: 223. 223 things that she was thankful for, or liked about him. Vansh stared at her, his heart feeling overwhelmed. 223 was a far greater number that he had ever expected to come from her. Given the way she was playing with the cuff of his shirt, it didn’t seem like she was going to stop any time soon. Vansh leaned over, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Maybe I should make my own list.” He suggested with a smile.

Riddhima grinned. “Sounds like a great idea.” Grabbing the notebook from him, she said, “But you can’t copy me. Kuch original likhna hoga.”

“Oh really?”

“Haan.” Riddhima leaned over her side of the bed and put the notebook away.

She was turning back around but stopped when Vansh hovered over her. Her heart quickened.

“Maybe I should start right now.” Vansh said softly.

Riddhima’s cheeks grew a deep shade of red. “Yeah?”

Vansh nodded, and with a smile, said, “Yeah.”

He pressed her lips against hers, and they both moved with happy, lazy grins. The night was spent with Vansh listing out every little part of her that he was thankful for, and with Riddhima feeling every inch of his gratitude.


End file.
